bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sango Hotaru
Sango Hotaru (さんご蛍, Coral Lightning Bug) Appearance Sango has dark green long hair and crimson-red colored eyes with a black vertical line as her pupil, similar to that of a cat. Her standard attire consists of a purple cloak over her main body with gold trim. Over her arms are two sleeves matching the main part's color scheme. Underneath this cloak she wears several layers of banadages covering her bust from view and ties the cloth in place around her body with a dark grey obi. Her lower body attire consists of ong white hakama, bandages around her ankles and grey tabi, allowing her to sneak around more efficiently. Sango can often be found wearing a large yellow scarf and a talisman marked cloth. She never removes the cloth wrapped around her head and face in public, however, Yoshina Amagi being the only person who has seen her without the cloth has noted that Sango is incredibly beautiful, even making Yoshinga herself blush. Sango's most obvious unique feature are the wings on her back caused by being a member of the now deceased Hotaru Clan, a clan made up of several Homunculi. Personality Sango in regular conversation, is not one to speak, and when she does, she's fairly serious. She is composed, receptive, analytical, and prefers not to engage in combat; she is content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and actually fights only when she is challenged and attacked by an opponent or commanded to fight by her superiors. Her personality, in combat however, is a rather different situation. In combat, she is rather hot-headed, and does not hesitate to show off her skills in swordsmanship, of which many times has been fatal. Outside of combat, she is composed, silent, and refrains from any form of fighting, other then practicing with her comrades. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Limited Flight: Due to being a member of the Hotaru Clan, Sango does not need to resort to the use of Flash Steps to aid her speed as her wings are capable of carrying her for short bursts across vast distances. However, due to not learning the fundamentals of controlling her wings from the clan elders, Sango has had to learn how to control her flight on her own, leading to her not being capable of sustaining it for long periods of time. Limited Precognition: Because of the nature of her Zanpakuto, Sango's body's own processes have been hightened and by fusing it with her spiritual energy, she is able to produce a short image in her mind. Sango's precognition often shows any sort of incoming danger in the form of an eerie white aura, however, she only can only see something mere moments before it happens. Zanpakuto Ryūseichi (流星英知, Wisdom of the Falling Stars) is the name of Sango's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of standard katana with a round cross-guard. The hilt is adorned in a silver wrap with several pink-colored blossom markings running the length of it. Sango usually keeps her zanpakuto strapped across her shoulders when in a casual setting, but wears it along her lower back during combat to allow the movement of her wings. Shikai: Upon release with the phrase "Dance in Ecstasy", Ryūseichi solidifies the Sango's raw psi-energy into the form of a psychokinetic katana blade of a rainbow coloration, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways her opponents and sever the bonds between molecules. While at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. Ryūseichi even without activating its ability is able to shatter psychic illusions imposed on others. : Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Ryūseichi is Psychokinesis. The ability to manipulate and control objects with their mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances is acheived by Ryūseichi sending back a pulse of spiritual energy back into the user's brain upon release activating latent abilities. Sango is able to levitate herself and other objects, and form protective shields to protect herself and allies from attacks. A common use for Sango's telekinesis is to immobilize an opponent, thus preventing any physical attacks while freely attacking her opponent. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Sango has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time.The pinnacle of this is seen with her constructing a large barricade in order to protect herself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute. The control she has also doesn't limit her to physical objects as she is capable of re-directing spiritual based attacks, however doing so places immense strain on her body, resulting in her bleeding from the eyes and ears. Besides being able to lift objects she has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water, create telekinetic constructs and use telekinesis to create devastating punches. :: Tsuikinome '(月の眼, Eye of the Moon''): After pinpointing her opponent's location through telepathy, Sango employs her telekinetic power to release several beams of light that seek out the opponent's mind, allowing it to bypass obstacles with ease, striking the target with great force. The damage dealt by this technique isn't physical, but damages the opponent's mind, causing a great distress to arise by overloading their brain with images of whatever they deject the most often leading to opponent's being trapped in a illusion they place on themselves. This technique isn't easily severed, as the opponent must overcome their own self-doubts to break free, allowing Sango to defeat them while they are distracted. :: '''Tachisukai (立ちスカイ, Falling Skies): By gathering her telekinetic energy in the form of a massive sphere, Sango is able to then condenses her psi-energy allowing her to continuously give energy to the technique, allowing her to make it larger on a whim. When struck by the attack, the opponent is sent flying back before being carried into the sky where the sphere explodes, sending a pulse that aims to scramble the opponent's nerve system. This technique has incredible destructive potential as the force from the blast alone was seen leveling an entire city block. :: Hansha-kyō (反射鏡, Reflctor): By collecting the surrounding reishi in the area and then by molding and condensing it with her psychic energy, Sango is able to form several clear disc-shaped objects that are capable of absorbing the spiritual energy from an opponent's attack. By then re-directing the energy through the discs, it is focused as though the discs were magnifying glasses and launched back toward the enemy. These shields are able to take several blows before shattering, although a sufficiently powerful technique is capable of shattering them near instantly. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Winged Being Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Lieutenant Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lieutenant Category:Homunculus